Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lu BOOM
by EGEDAN
Summary: Nos CSI sont mis à rude épreuve.GSR.


2h45 du matin. Dans les bureaux du CSI.  
Après un début de soirée harassante, les deux équipes de nuit; Catherine Willows, Nick Stockes et Warrick Brown d'un côté et Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle et Greg Sanders de l'autre, se retrouvent dans la salle de repos. Comme toujours Nick et Warrick se sont affalés sur le divan. Catherine quand à elle, est suspendue au téléphone avec son nouveau boy-friend. Greg s'est installé sur une chaise et joue avec sa console de jeux portable, Sara et Grissom sont tous les deux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre . Lui s'acharnant sur ses mots croisés et elle lisant un livre sur la physique. Tous savent que ce répit peut être de courte durée. A tout moment leurs bippers peuvent se mettrent à sonner annonçant la reprise du travail. Cath lâche enfin son téléphone, elle s'approche de Grissom et par dessus son épaule observe la grille de son collègue.  
Cath: En huit lettres. Relation!  
Grissom (d'un air narquois): Cath, vous n'avez personne à appeller? Cath (tout sourire): Ben quoi Griss! de toute façon vous n'auriez pas trouvé.  
Warrick: C'était quoi la définition?  
Cath: "Entre deux personnes". Le R et le T étaient déjà placés. C'était facile.  
Nick: Evident!  
Sara(sans lever les yeux de son livre): Evident? Pas pour tout le monde Nick: Ca c'est Sûr! Grissom surprend le regard de Nick.  
Grissom: Très drôle!

3h10 du matin. Salle de repos.  
Greg a enfin lâché sa console, qu'il a prêté à Nick. Il s'est rapproché de Sara et tout deux parlent de sport. Alors que Warrick s'est mis en tête d'apprendre l'origami par lui même , Cath est à nouveau au téléphone. Grissom n'a pas bougé, toujours à faire ses mots croisés(obstiné! vous avez dit obstiné!) Tout à coup six bippers se mettent à sonner dans la pièce. Une vraie cacophonie. C'est le branle-bas de combat, en moins de 30 secondes tous ont quitté la salle. Ils se dispatchent dans tout les sens.  
Au loin un téléphone sonne, personne ne répond. Soudain, les vitres du bureaux se mettent à trembler, puis une détonation se fait entendre suivie peu après par une énorme explosion qui souffle les bureaux du le parking, c'est la panique. Les gens se cherchent, s'appellent. Il y a des dizaines de blessés qui sont pris en charge par leurs collègues en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Secours qui ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. Leurs sirènes stridentes déchirant la nuit. Suivies de près par les sirènes de la police arrivant en et Catherine étaient déjà à l'extérieur au moment de l'explosion. Ils n'ont rien si ce n'est qu'ils sont sous le choc. Nick: Cath, où sont Warrick et les autres?  
Cath: Je n'en sais rien! (respirant à fond) Griss et son équipe sont partis avant nous, ils ne doivent plus être là! et ( fouillant des yeux le parking) Warrick devait... Oh mon Dieu! (affolée) il avait oublié sa veste dans la salle d'informatique, il est retourné la chercher. Il... il... Nick, il faut le trouver. Il... Nick: Cath, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. On va le chercher.  
Cath: On se sépare ça ira plus vite.  
Nick part vers l'arrière du bâtiment et Cath se charge de l'entrée principale.  
Cath: (scrutant tout les visages) Warrick! Warrick!  
Catherine entend qu'on l'appelle, elle se retourne et aperçoit près d'une voiture de fonction Sara. Elle est seule et n'est pas blessée. Du moins c'est ce qu'en conclu Catherine quand elle la voit. Pourtant en se rapprochant elle se rend compte que le visage de Sara est tâché de sang, que son bras gauche forme un angle bizarre et que son pull vert est recouvert de sang. Cath: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
Sara: Je travaille ici. (levant les yeux sur le bâtiment) Je devrais dire, je travaillais ici.  
Cath: On vous croyait parti!  
Sara: On?  
Cath: Nick et moi. Où sont Grissom et Greg?  
Sara: Où est Warrick?  
Sara: Greg essaie de trouver Grissom.  
Cath: Grissom?  
Sara: Oui. Il était derrière nous et la seconde d'après il n'y était plus. On sait pas où il est. J'ai tenté de le joindre sur son portable mais ça ne répond pas. Et pour Warrick?  
Cath: Lui aussi est introuvable.  
Sara: Peut-être que Nick l'a retrouvé? On devrait le rejoindre.  
Cath: Hors de question Sara! Toi tu vas à l'hôpital, tu as besoin de soin. Nick, Greg et moi, on s'en occupe. D'ici que tu reviennes on les aura retrouvé.  
Sara: Ok! Mais dès qu'ils m'auront vu je reviens.  
Cath(montrant la tâche de sang sur le pull): Et ça?  
Sara: C'est pas le mien. Une femme couverte de sang m'est tombée dessus . D'où l'état de mon pull... et de mon bras.  
Cath: Très bien! Maintenant vas-y.  
Sara: Je reviens le plus vite possible. Et euh... Cath? Retrouvez les vite.

4h25 du matin. Sur le parking.  
Sur le parking, plus une seule ambulance. Seuls restent les pompiers qui, arrivés entre temps, finissent d'éteindre le feu . Pour plus de sécurité les démineurs ont été appelés mais pour le moment ils sont en stand by de l'autre côté du trottoir. Dès qu'on leurs fera signe, ils pénètreront dans le bâtiment et chercheront l'origine de l'explosion. Près d'une voiture de police le capitaine Jim Brass, ancien responsable des CSI, discute au téléphone avec le shérif Atwater  
Brass: Oui Shérif. Oui, je suis conscient que l... Non... Très bien je vous rappelle.  
Brass jette son portable sur le siège de la voiture et va rejoindre l'équipe toujours incomplète des CSI.  
Brass : Arrgh!Ce type va me rendre fou.  
Cath(anxieuse): Alors Brass?  
Brass(le regard triste): Je suis désolé les gars. Il a confié cette affaire à l'équipe de jour. Nick: Quel crétin!  
Greg: Quel bouffon!  
Cath: On se calme les mecs. Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas mais...  
Sara(à bout de nerf): Tu vas pas laisser cet abruti nous mettre sur la touche . Ce sont nos "Collègues". Ils com...  
Greg: Tu parle de qui? Atwater ou Ecklie? Sara(le fusillant du regard) : Des deux! Catherine en profite pour finir sa phrase.  
Cath(regardant Sara droit dans les yeux ): Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas mais si Atwater pense qu'Ecklie en est capable Ok.  
Mais sache que ce n'est pas ce gratte papier de shérif qui va m'empêcher de découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Warrick et à Grissom  
Sara(confuse): Désolée. Mais c'est ce type. Il me rend malade. Regardant Greg.  
Sara: Je parle d'Atwater. Quoiqu'Ecklie... Greg(les bras en l'air): J'ai rien dit! Petits toussotements. Tous les regards se portent sur le capitaine.  
Brass: Je n'ai rien entendu...et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous allez faire. Mais faîtes attention. L'équipe d'Ecklie va pas tarder à se pointer.  
Nick: Et ce cher Ecklie est dans les petits souliers du Shérif.  
Greg(écoeuré): Ca s'appelle la politique.  
Cath s'adressant à Brass: Dans combien de temps les démineurs en auront-ils terminés?  
Brass(regardant sa montre): Ils sont à l'intérieur depuis à peu près 10 minutes... Je dirais... Dans une demi heure.  
Cath: Parfait.  
Tournant volontairement le dos à Brass, Catherine s'adresse à ses collègues.  
Cath: On a 30 minutes pour trouver comment les aider sans se faire repérer par la bande d'Ecklie.  
Nick: On va devoir passer par la porte de derrière.  
Sara: On peut aussi passer par le hangar.  
Brass: Eh! Oh! Je suis toujours là!... Et comme je ne veux rien entendre je m'en vais.  
Sourires complices.  
Brass: Je ne serais pas loin. Au cas où...  
Cath: Merci. Brass à peine parti, la discussion reprend de plus belle.

4h50 du matin. Entrée du hangar.  
L'équipe des CSI est enfin prête à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ils n'attendent plus que le signal de Brass.  
Greg(assis sur sa mallette): Maintenant qu'y a plus de bureau. Est-ce qu'on a encore un travail? Je veux dire... Comment va-t'on pouvoir bosser sans labo et sans... Nick: Greg, toi et ton labo. Y'a plus important tu ne crois pas?  
Greg: Je ne dis pas le...  
Brass arrive en courant.  
Brass: Je viens d'avoir Atwater au téléphone. Vous récupérez l'affaire. Nick(narquois): C'est pas croyable! C'est une vraie girouette ce type. Cath: Nick! S'adressant à Brass. Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Brass: L'équipe de jour a perdu son chef.  
Sara: Cool!  
Greg: Super!  
Brass continue.  
Brass: Atwater a fait envoyé une voiture de patrouille chez lui. Personne. Donc Atwater n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de vous rendre l'enquête. (Brass en souriant) Et croyez moi! Il n'était vraiment pas ravi. Ecklie va en prendre pour son grade Sara: Plus besoin de passer par le hangar donc?  
Greg: Tout ce temps perdu à attendre pour rien.  
Nick: Et les démineurs, ils ont trouvé l'origine de l'explosion?  
Brass: Une bombe artisanale. Fabrication maison.  
Cath: C'est parti d'où?  
Brass: Hum... Euh...  
Sara: Brass?  
Brass: L'explosion est partie du bureau de Grissom. Cath: oh! mon Dieu!  
Sara: Grissom.  
Sans même se concerter Sara et Catherine contournent le bâtiment et pénètrent dans les locaux. Elles sont aussitôt rejointes par Nick, Greg et Brass.  
Excepté les ascenseurs qui sont hors service, le rez de chaussée est intact.  
Par contre le 1er étage lui, est complètement dévasté. Le sol est jonché de bouts de verres, de carcasses d'ordinateurs, de morceaux de plafonts. Sara, Nick, Cath et Greg sont totalement sous le choc.  
Cath: On doit faire vite. Nick et moi on s'occupe de Warrick. Sara et Greg retrouvez Grissom.  
Greg/Sara: Ok.  
Cath et Nick se dirigent immédiatement vers la salle d'informatique. Celle-ci est méconnaissable. Sur le pas de la porte Nick appelle Warrick.  
Nick: Warrick! tu m'entends? T'inquiète pas on arrive.  
Avec précaution Cath et Nick entre dans la salle. Ils déplacent un bureau par-ci, une table par-là. Enjambent des restes d'ordinateurs... Ils ont beau chercher, aucunes traces de Warrick.  
Derrière un bureau Nick aperçoit une main noire. Aussitôt il s'y précipite et Cath qui l'a vu aussi le rejoint. Ensemble ils découvrent le corps inanimé de Warrick. Celui-ci a les deux jambes bloquées sous une armoire métallique et une large entaille court de son front jusqu'à sa tempe.  
Nick(deux doigts sur la carotide de Warrick): Il est vivant . Mais son pouls est faible.  
Cath: J'appelle Brass.  
Cath: Brass, on a retrouvé Warrick... Oui il est vivant... Non... Très bien.  
Cath à Nick: Ils arrivent.  
Nick s'est agenouillé auprès de son ami et il lui tiens la main.

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD.  
Avec l'aide de Nick les secouristes soulèvent l'armoire.  
1er secouriste: Pouls 63, Tension artérielle 7.5  
2ième secouriste: 100cc de physio et 1ampoule d'adré.  
1er secouriste(regardant les jambes de Warrick): Donne lui 1 mg de morphine et on y va.  
Nick à Cath: Tu veux que je reste?  
Cath: Non ça va aller. On se retrouve plus tard à l'hôpital.  
Nick: Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure.  
Les secouristes et Nick partis,Cath s'effondre. La peur, la fatigue et la pression ont eu raison de ses forces. Sara et Greg marchent droit vers le bureau de Grissom. Ils savent très bien que s'il était à l'intérieur, ils n'ont aucune chance de le retrouver en vie. Le bureau a été littéralement soufflé. Rien a été épargné. Si Grissom était là, il n'en reste rien  
Greg: On fait quoi maintenant?  
Sara: On continue de chercher. Il n'était peut-être pas dans son bureau lors de l'explosion. Alors on continue.  
Cath: Seigneur!  
Ni Greg ni Sara n'ont entendu Catherine arriver.  
Sara(regardant ce qui reste du bureau): Ca ne veut rien dire.  
Greg: Vous avez trouvé Warrick? Il est vivant?  
Cath: Oui et oui. Nick est avec lui.  
Sara: Comment va t'il?  
Cath(les larmes aux yeux): Pas bien.  
Greg: C'est un costaud, il s'en sortira.  
Cath: Je l'espère.  
Sara: Je veux pas paraître insensible mais Grissom aussi a besoin de nous. Alors on se sépare et on le retrouve.  
Tous trois prennent une direction différentes et chacuns espèrent pour des raisons qui leurs sont propres que Grissom est toujours vivant.  
En passant devant ce qui était la réception, Greg marche sur une chaussure de femme. Il contourne les débris et là, il trouve le corps à moitié calciné de la réceptionniste.  
Greg: Sara! Cath! J'ai un corps ici. Ils se penchent tous sur le corps.  
Sara: C'est un homicide maintenant.  
Greg: Faudrait prévenir Brass non?  
Cath: Je m'en charge.  
Sara à Greg: Continue de chercher.  
Greg: Et elle?  
Cath: Je reste avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Brass.  
10 MINUTES PLUS TARD.  
Sara finit par trébucher sur un amas de gravats. En déblayant elle découvre un corps, c'est celui de Grissom. Sara(hurlant): Je l'ai trouvé. Il respire encore . Sara: Grissom vous m'entendez? Grissom? Tatant son corps à la recherche de blessure. Grissom! tenez bon les secours arrivent.  
1er secouriste: Madame s'il vous plait.  
Sara s'écarte.  
2ième secouriste: Pouls à 42, tension artérielle 5.9. Il est en bradycardie ventriculaire. (je crois ke c ce terme)  
1er secouriste: 150cc de physio et 2 ampoule d'adré à 5 minutes d'intervalles. On le met sous oxygène et on le conduit vite à l'hôpital.  
Cath: Sara va avec lui.  
Sara: Non je serai plus utile ici. Greg n'a qu'a y aller.

5h30. Dans les bureaux.  
Catherine et Sara commencent leurs investigations par le bureau de Grissom. Elles espèrent pouvoir récupérer des fragments de la bombe ou autres choses qui puissent les mener jusq'au poseur de bombe.  
Malheureusement après plus d'une heure de recherches, elles n'ont absolument rien. Déçues et épuisées, elles se laissent tomber à terre. Dans le silence du bureau un téléphone retentit, Sara et Catherine suivent sa sonnerie. Celle-ci les conduit devant l'un des ascenseurs. Elles forcent les portes et à l'interieur un second corps.  
Cath: Et Mer...!  
Sara: Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là à cette heure-ci?  
Cath: J'en sais rien. Par contre ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'Atwater va nous mettre encore plus de pression. Crois moi on a interêt de retrouver ce malade au plus vite.  
Sara: Pour le moment Atwater et ce type sont le cadet de mes soucis . Laissons Brass et le docteur Robbins se charger d'Atwater et d'Ecklie.  
Catherine et Sara se rendent enfin à l'hôpital où les attendent Greg et Nick.  
Cath: Alors, qu'ont dit les médecins?  
Nick: Warrick est dans une chambre mais il est toujours inconscient.  
Cath: Et ses jambes?  
Nick: Il en a pour trois semaines de kiné.  
Cath: Et Griss?  
Greg: Il est en soins intensifs.  
Sara: Pourquoi?  
Greg: Dans l'ambulance il a fait un arrêt cardiaque . Depuis aucunes nouvelles.  
Nick: Et vous? L'enquête avance?  
Sara: C'est au point mort. On a rien sur ce type. Par contre on a retrouvé Ecklie.  
Sara regarde Catherine.  
Cath: Il était bloqué dans un ascenseur.  
Greg: Comment va t'il? Cath: Il est mort.  
Nick/Greg: Pu...  
Greg: Comment?  
Sara: Asphyxié.  
Nick: Atwater est au courant?  
Cath: A l'heure qu'il est. Sûrement.  
Nick: Il va plus nous lâcher. Au fait, Greg m'a dit pour la réceptionniste. C'est affreux.  
Sara: Elle n'était pas vrai...  
"Excusez-moi" Sara est interrompu par l'arrivée d'un médecin.  
Médecin: Mr Stokes votre ami est réveillé.  
Nick: Je vous présente Catherine Willows et Sara Sidle des amies et collègues de Mr Brown.  
Médecin: Enchanté.  
Cath: Comment va t'il?  
Médecin: Il réagit bien aux stimulus. Il n'a pas de commotion.  
Cath: Peut-on le voir?  
Médecin: Bien sûr. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre ami a semble t'il perdu la mémoire.  
Nick: Warrick est... amnésique. Vous êtes sûr? Médecin: Je suis vraîment navré. Sachez aussi que cette amnésie peut être temporaire ou définitive. Maintenant si vous allez le voir, ne forcez pas sa mémoire. Trop d'informations d'un seul coup pourrait la bloquer davantage. Laissez le la travailler à son rythme.  
Sara/Cath/Nick/Greg: Merci docteur.  
Médecin: Je repasserai le voir dans une demi-heure.  
Sara: Et pour notre autre ami?  
Médecin: Ce n'est pas mon patient mais je peux me renseigner. Quel est son nom?  
Sara: Gil Grissom.  
Médecin: Très bien. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles je vous préviens.  
Sara: Merci.  
Sara: Et si on allait rafraîchir la mémoire de notre cher ami Warrick?  
Nick: Sara, t'as entendu ce...  
Sara: Détents toi. Je plaisantais.  
Nick: Désolé, je...  
Sara(prenant le bras de Nick). T'inquiètes. On est tous dans le même état.  
Warrick est seul dans sa chambre. Il est assis sur son lit. ses jambes ont été bandées et son entaille recousue. Le regard qu'il porte sur les nouveaux venus est vide de toute émotion. Son visage reste de marbre tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans la chambre. "Après tout pourquoi serait-il content de les voir alors qu'il ne les connaît même pas."  
Nick: salut Warrick.  
Warrick: On se connaît? Vous êtes?  
Nick(géné): Je m'appelle Nick et euh... On bosse ensemble.  
Warrick(se tournant vers les trois autres): Vous aussi,  
Greg: Oui. Je suis Greg Sanders.  
Cath: Catherine Willows.  
Sara: Sara Sidle.  
Warrick: Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
Tous les cinq se mettent à discuter de tout et de rien. Le malaise du début à laissé place à une ambiance de camaraderie.  
Trois petits coups interrompent la discussion.  
médecin: Mr Brown, comment vous sentez vous?  
Warrick: Un peu mal à la tête.  
Médecin: Une infirmière va vous apporter une aspirine.  
Warrick: Merci.  
Le médecin se retire en invitant Sara à le suivre.  
Médecin: J'ai réussi à joindre les soins intensifs. Votre ami a dû subir une ablation de la râte. Sara(affolé): Pourquoi?  
Médecin: Elle a été touché. C'est tout ce que j'ai pû apprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai prévenus que vous étiez ici. Ils viendront vous chercher quand vous pourrez lui rendre visite.  
Sara: Encore merci docteur.  
Médecin: Y'a pas de quoi.

8h35. Chambre de Warrick.  
Les rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la chambre endormie. Le va et vient des infirmières ne semble pas les déranger. Pourtant ils vont devoir se réveiller car le médecin entre dans la chambre et se dirige vers Sara.  
Médecin: Mlle Sidle. Mlle Sidle.  
Sara: Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
Médecin: Les soins intensifs viennent de me prévenir. Votre ami peut recevoir des visites.  
Sara: Comment va t'il?  
Médecin: Il est toujours inconscient mais son coeur est revenue à la normale. c'est bon signe.  
Sara: Est-il hors de danger?  
Médecin: Les prochaines 72 heures vont être décisives. Passé ce délai il y a des risques de séquelles plus ou moins importantes et irréversibles. Sara: Merci beaucoup docteur. Le médecin sourit et quitte la chambre aussi doucement qu'il y est entré. Sara se charge de réveiller Nick, Greg et Catherine.  
Sara est la première à entrer dans la chambre de Grissom . Il est étendu dans un lit, pâle, entouré de machines de toutes sortes et un tube lui sort de la bouche. Sa vue se brouille. Elle ne songe même pas à retenir ses larmes. Elle sent la présence des trois autres derrière elle mais qu'importe si aujourd'hui ses collègues la voit dans cet état. Elle s'asseoit sur la chaise près du lit et prie. Elle prie comme elle ne l'a jamais fait.

1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD.  
Le poseur de bombe s'est livré de lui même à la police deux jours après l'explosion.  
Il a expliqué qu'il avait voulu se venger de Grissom parce qu'il le tenait pour responsable de la mort de son jeune frère de 21 ans. Celui-ci s'est suicidé après que Grissom est déclaré qu'il était le violeur d'une adolescente de 12 ans(Les preuves ne mentent pas lui a simplement dit Grissom).  
Les obsèques d'Ecklie ont eu lieu en petit comité au cimetière de la police.  
La famille de la réceptionniste a fait rapâtrier son corps en Caroline du Nord.  
Warrick est rentré chez lui sa mémoire enfin revenue.  
Grissom s'est réveillé de son coma égal à lui même. Sara l'a veillé tout les jours, mais il ne le saura jamais .  
Les travaux de reconstructions ont commencé.

FIN

FIN ALTERNATIVE.

1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD.  
Warrick est rentré chez lui mais il n'a toujours pas récupéré toute sa mémoire. Il est aidé de Nick et Cath qui parlent de tout les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble.  
Grissom s'est réveillé de son coma. Il a appris par une des infirmière que Sara ne l'avait pas quitté durant ses trois jours d' inconscience.  
Comme tout les jours depuis une semaine toute l'équipe vient rendre visite à Grissom.  
Après l'une de ces visites hebdomadaire, Grissom demande à Sara de rester. Nick, Greg, Warrick et Cath quittent discrètement la chambre.  
Griss: Sara. Voulez-vous dîner avec moi? Sara: Pourquoi? Griss(la regardant droit dans les yeux): Il faut bien commencer quelque part.  
Sara(lui rendant son regard): Oui. Et Sara quitte la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
